Luademel
by Francieli D.B
Summary: -Eu prometo que vou te fazer feliz a cada dia. -Booth lhe beijava e se declarava a mulher de sua vida. -E eu sei que só serei feliz enquanto estiver ao seu lado, o que resulta que serei feliz ao resto da minha vida.


Lua-de-mel

Sullyvan entra no escritório de Brennan.

-Temperance, quero te apresentar a minha noiva.

-Ahh Sully, tudo bem? -Brennan faz uma pausa. -Ah pode me mostrar.

-Ela entra no escritório.

-Perotta? -Brennan ri da situação.

-Vocês se conhecem?

-Sim. -as duas respondem juntas;

-Nós já tabalhamos juntas, e aliás eu também estou noiva! -Temperance, diz toda sorrdente.

-É? De quem? -Sully parecia não entender.

-Do Booth. -Nesse momento Booth aparece no escritório.

-Sully?Perotta?-ele faz uma pausa e se aproxima de Brennan.-Oi meu amor. -ele lhe dá um selinho.

-Oi, ah Booth, Perotta e Sully estão noivos. -os dois riem.

-Pois é, agora parece que estamos certos não é Booth?-Sully pergunta.

-É claro.

x.x.x...x..x.x.x

-Querida, vamos fazer uma vigem entre casasis? -Booth fala todo anmado.

-Claro, vamos chamar Cam e Fisher, Angie e Hodgins, Sweets e Dayse. -ela concorda.

-EEEE Sully e Perotta. -ele diz lhe dando um beijo o que resultou em CAMA.

x.x.x.x

os dias se passaram e todos estavam animados com a viagem, afinal iriam para Califórnia.

-Amor-era sim que Brennan chamava Booth desde então.-você já está pronto?

-Siim minha vida e você?-ele se aproximou.

-Sim, vamos?

-Vamos babý. -ele brincou.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Estacionamento Jeffersonian, era ali que os casais se encontrariam.

-Oi pessoal, estão todos prontos? -Sully disse animado.

-É claro- Cam respondeu.

-Bom, eu a Brenn vamos no meu carro, e dá pra ir mais um casal com a gente.- Booth disse entrando no carro.

-Vamos nós então não é Hodgins? -Ângela também vai entrando no carro.

-Ok. ok. Nos vemos lá então pessoal.-Hodgins disse pra Perotta, Sully, Cam e Fisher.

A viagem seguiu tranquila, ambos casais em seus quartos para descansarem da viagem, mas Brenn não estava cansada, estava somente deitada ao lado de seu futuro marido, e pensando como seria a vida dela daqui um mês e meio.

-Querida, não vai dormir? -Booth disse meio sonolento.

-Não, estou pensando um pouco.

-No quê?

-Em nossas vidas daqi uns dias.- ela disse colocando a cabeça no ombro de Booth.

-Ela será perfeita minha vida. -ele disse le dando um beijo.

-É por isso que eu te amo tanto. -ela disse sorrindo.

Á noite s outros três casais foram á uma boate que tinha perto do hotal, mais Booth e Brennan foram à um restaurante calmo, como era de costume.

-Sabe, eu acho que Booth e Brennan são feitos um para o outro. -Cam disse aos outos.

-Mas é claro que são, eu via isso em cada seção.-Sweets respondeu.

-Bom, então a única coisa que temos que fazer é desejar sorte ao mais novo casal.

-É, eles serão muito felizes. -Perotta comentou.

x.x.x.x.x

restaurante

-Nós seremos muito felizes.-Booth disse pegando na mão de Brennan.

-Seremos mesmo, e sae o que eu qeria adiantar? -Brennan disse maliosa.

-O quê? -Booth meio que já saia o que era.

-Nossa lua-de-mel-Brennan disse nomal.

-Ow Boones! Fale mais baixo-ele disse meio energonhado.

-Qual é querido? Afinal somos sexualmente ativos.-algumas pessoas proximas olharam para o casal "liberal".

-Heei, é melhor irmos, você já me deixou muito enveronhado hoje. -ele disse brincando carinhosamente.

x.x.x HOTEL/QUARTO B/B x.x.x

-Eu te prometo que vou te fazer feliz a cada dia. -Booth lhe beijava e se declarava a mulher de sua vida.

-E eu sei que só serei feliz enquanto estiver ao seu lado, o que resulta que serei feliz ao resto da minha vida.

A noite foi a lua-de-mel que todos sonhavam, eles se amavam ais do que tudo, o que fazia o amor ser cada vez mais verdadeiro para ambos.

Booth levantou e pediu o café da manhã. Brennan acordou e lhe deu um beijo de "bom-dia".

-Por todo minha vida eu vou te amar. -Brennan disse mmais apaixonada do que nunca.

-Pra sempre eu vou te amo, minha vida! -eles se olharam e disseram jntos:

-Eu te amo pra sempre!

E era assim qe seria cada manha deles, se declarando um para o outro pro resto de suas vidas


End file.
